


Drinks on Me

by BlueMewQT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bets & Wagers, Blood, Clubbing, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Drug Use, Drunkenness, F/M, Gambling, Hangry, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMewQT/pseuds/BlueMewQT
Summary: Angel wants to have a guys night out. Husk is all for the drinking part, but Alastor wants to make things more interesting... With a wager.Work in progress for now~
Relationships: Angel dust/other, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132
Collections: Favorite Hazbin Hotel Writings, Hazbin Fiction, Hazbin Hotel





	1. A Bet is Made

One evening, Angel suggests a guy’s night. The staff have been busting their tails keeping things together. Angel just being a guest of the hotel himself doesn't actually have that complaint, but gathers the whole two male members of the Happy Hotel staff none the less.

"Everyone deserves a little time off- and I could use a break from the whole.... redemption thing". Angel reasons leaning over Husk's bar counter flashing a mischievous gold-toothed smile. "Some alcohol, gambling, drugs here and there, girls? Guys? I dunnno you two's preferences- whatever-you know, just a good time-tonight!~"

Husk immediately slams his clawed fist down on the bar "I'm in. You had me at alcohol." Angel can't help noticing the fact that the cat demon is already drinking some beer as they speak, but hey, Husk's in.

Alastor is tempted by the proposal standing at the bar next to Angel having been partaking in a crisp golden rum with a few ice cubes dunked into the glass filled to the rim. It HAS been pretty peaceful around the hotel...The radio demon makes a contemplative humming noise, grin ever present with a few radio clicks and chatter noises-

"That's a grand idea, my good man- BUT. Are you offering?"

He punctuates the sly question by rubbing his fingers together in the universal 'money' motion. Alastor has plenty of cash, but spending it on a good time is just wasteful when he can literally summon his own alcohol, riches, and drugs with a snap of his fingers.

"It'd be a crying shame if your three amigos was just an awkward duo."

Husk grimaces at that idea and Angel scoffs crossing a pair of arms glaring at the manipulative demon "you're such a cheap-skate. You really sayin' you wouldn' come if you had te' pay?"

Alastor shrugs taking to a bar stool and sipping some of his drink "Bingo. Though, if you'd like I can make it... Interesting. I'd gladly wager on who pays the final bill for the evening..."

Husk squints his already half lidded eyes at the red haired demon with a suspicious look and waves his tail in a displeased fashion "Oh shit. Angel, don't make bets with this guy- you know that".

The white fluffy spider demon is already thinking about just how much he can spend with Alastor footing the bill "yeahyeahyeah- so... What would we be bettin' on? Cuz I guarantee I've slept with more people and can do WAY more drugs than the two of youz put togetha' ."

The winged cat demon rolls his eyes slapping his forehead. Alastor's light cherry red irises flick to the side as he casually crosses his arms on the bar having picked back up his half drank morgan "oh I don't doubt that- what I'm wagering, my lascivious friend, is a drinking contest."

Husk's ears shoot up as he stands from his seat behind the bar with an actually excited expression "Oh FUCK YEAH! I'll smoke you two lightweights!-wait-"

He and Angel share the same accusing look directed at Alastor, calmly smirking into his glass. "What's the catch?" Angel inquires reaching one of his limbs over the counter to sneak a long neck.

The tall deer demon guffaws sarcastically laying a few fingers to his heart. "Catch?" He chuckles with a canned laughter track playing while shaking his head "No catch, boys. Just a friendly competition to see who can hold their liquor better than the rest! The first loser pays the tab for themselves and the winner, and the second has to pay for themselves".

The Radio Demon surprisingly made fairly decent stakes for their bet, but Husk is very confident in his rampant alcoholism "I think the first loser should pay for all the drinks and whatever else we get tonight, and since all I ever see you drink is one glass before you call it quits-*points to Alastor's pointed button nose* you're paying the whole table's bill!"

A nasty grin stretches across the red demon's face as his eyes glow at the boastful statement. His posture stiffens as if itching to say his next sentence-

"My my. That confidence... I'm in with more to the wager-The loser not only pays the tabs for the evening-theyll also owe the winner... a future favor." A favor from the immeasurably powerful Radio Demon could essentially have the same value as a genie's wish granted, and Alastor doesn't hand those out liberally. "Is it fair to assume we have a deal then boys?"

Husk regrets being so ready to gamble as the familiar power Alastor emits becomes less controlled and lashes out almost doubled in strength around the group of demons in a brilliant green glow. The hair all over Angel and Husk prickles and stands on end with the normally humble Radio Demon's eagerness to show off for once. Open gloved hands of the seasoned dealmaker are extended to his companions inviting them to take the tempting deal.

Angel bites at his bottom lip raising a hand slightly towards the outstretched hand, but pulls it back daring to look into Alastor's still somehow calm eyes illuminated by the green light of his deal "... No tricks? Just a bettin' on a drinkin' game...?"

Alastor's razor sharp grin doesn't faulter as he confirms it with a slow nod and a low growl of a response "Of course...."

Husk winces being the first to take the wager. He takes the handshake with a quick whip of his hand into the Radio Demon's while looking away. He's taken a deal before, and despite being stuck in his current position because of it... He can't turn down a guaranteed win. Angel follows suit right after Husk hesitantly touching the palm of Alastor's glove as if it would be hot to the touch before curling his fingers around. He flinches and nearly pulls away feeling the raw energy flow into himself through the action-Up his arm, spreading into his chest and finally searing the deal on his very soul.

Within an instant, Alastor squeezes each hand tight and jolts them with a curt shake of his elbow. Sinister green light swells and flashes blinding any demons unfortunate enough to be within the same area of the lobby. The radio chatter that had been building peaks in a deafening screech, then... nothing. The Deal is struck. Alastor gives both gentlemen a satisfied smile and settles down on a bar stool as if nothing extraordinary had just occurred. The deer demon lifts the previously set aside rum now watered down by the melted ice and finishes his drink in one swift gulp-

"So around 10 then?"


	2. Getting out for a night on the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has to sneak out, Alastor mixes a few drinks etc

No solid plan was made for this fine night. Nope. All that Angel cares about right now is running the town dry of all the poisons he could get into the three demons' systems. Husk is literally always at least tipsy- that's not what Angel is wanting to gain out of this. What is going to be a spectacular sight, however, is Alastor being drunk in front of him for the first time ever. The kinky spider, no matter how hard he flirts and prods the man, the tall deer demon refuses him flat every time. Maybe some heavy drinking will loosen him up- and maybe even his belt.

Angel gets a dirty smirk all over his face as he finishes packing a duffle bag full. He's not as organized as Niffty or Alastor, but the spider demon still prides himself on being prepared. He gathered every 'toy' he owns, two nights worth of clothes, phone chargers, hygiene supplies, and (most importantly) a fresh gallon bottle of lube- strawberry flavored.

"There we GO-" he grunts getting the stubborn bag to zip up after what seemed like a millennia of struggling with it. Heaving the over packed bag over his shoulder, Angel inches his face out the door just enough for his long bangs styled up into a fluffy sort of pompadour to poke out-

".....Coast is clear... That bitch isn't ruining this for me TonIGHT."

He's referring to the ever-strict lesser half of Charlie and co-manager of the hotel, Vaggie. The last time he'd tried anything even remotely 'sinful' (I.E. sneaking a guy into the hotel), she lost her shit and took away his phone like a mom would to her unruly son (Angel snickers at that pulling the back-up phone out of his jacket pocket. Every trick's gotta have more than one phone nowadays).

One long leg out the door first, then the rest of the kinky spider slides out of his room and slinks his way down the hall pressed up to the wall being as quiet as he possibly can. A left at the corner. Down a thin corridor just passed Charlie and Vaggie's room (Of course Vaggie made sure their room was at the front of the ONLY way out of the hall Angel was put in...)

Angel is home free after this doorway. His breath shortens and he'd swear his heart stopped when the doorknob began to turn and click. It opens to reveal none other than Vaggie the moth demon. Bane of Angel's afterlife. She yawns into her hand dressed in nothing but a short black night gown and fuzzy demon bunny slippers and lazily looks around the corridor with her one good rose colored eye. Not a damned soul in sight. The short demon girl rubs at her nose sleepily continuing on her trip to the kitchen.

Angel would have been dead if he weren't so fucking tall. He's jumped up to the ceiling holding himself up like a horizontal support beam stretched from wall to wall. The strap of his overnight bag in his sharp teeth kept a few curses from spewing out of the flustered spider demon during the ordeal.

Thankfully, Vaggie eventually disappears around the corner. Angel sighs aloud dropping the bag with a thud to the burgundy carpet. Fuck. He jumps down as well to his feet and checks to be sure the accidentally released bag didn't rupture by checking the sides to see if it was moist. Angel's features relax. It's dry and no lube escaped.

Angel manages to get to the meeting place at the front hotel doors LAST. Alastor and Husk didn't have to do any sneaking. Hell Alastor probably teleported here. That pisses the mobster spider off to no end, but he takes a breath figuring it's better to focus on keeping the evening fun for the three of them.

Husk glares at Angel's slender form coming out of the darkness of the shadowy lobby "Fuck, there you ARE! What took you so damn long???"

"Sneaking out of my room like a fucking TEENAGER-What'deyou think???" the spider demon spits hoisting his bag back up his shoulder returning the glare and getting in the significantly shorter winged cat demon's face.

Alastor sets a gloved hand on each frustrated demon's shoulder and easily pulls them a foot apart "Gentlemen, gentlemen. Leave the bickering to the ladies. We have a night on the town to attend~"

It's hard to argue with the Radio Demon's somehow soothing filtered voice. Husk furrows his long feathered eyebrows swiping the tall deer demon's hand off "Whatever. Where are we going anyway?"

Angel has the answer for that question grinning in his excitement "Only the Most Sleazy, Most Happenin', Drugs on every solid surface, Strong Knock-You-On-Your-Ass Drinks for Days, And Let's Not Forget EXPENSIVE Corner in Pentagram City! The Magnate Belt!" Husk's jaw drops open reaching for his wallet (currently dreading the slight possibility of owing a fortune to the Mob Bosses, Hell Tyrants, and other Fat cats that own property in that district.) Even Alastor twitches an eye hearing that properly titled area of town.

Angel peers down at both less than confident faces (Alastor very much less perturbed than Husk) of his friends and smirks-

"Oh what-you guys' gonna back out jus' cuz I have some expensive tastes?"

The deal already lacing the three together burns at the mention of quitting. Alastor arches a brow and smiles opening the door for the others-

"I never go back on my word dear. Best be off then? I can provide us with a little something to make our entrance-In Style!"

As the two demons step outside the hotel, Alastor twirls his microphone cane and stamps it back down on the concrete with a flourish. A loud engine roars to life out of nowhere as an elegant dark crimson limousine with black trim pulls out of the darkness. The front end pulls passed showing off a small pair of deer antlers on the hood, not unlike Alastor's, and stops with the door to the overly large luxurious cab right in front of the trio. 

Alastor smirks gladly taking the lead since the other two have to finish their gaping. Opening the car door open for Angel who has to practically bend in half to step in, then Husk who easily slinks in with a wary look, the deer demon summons a few drinks right into their hands to start the night.

"To an 'Entertaining' night~" he toasts raising the crystalline glass high motioning for his comrades to join him.

Angel curls a lip at the rusty caramel-golden drink with a single lemon 'peel' on the rim that smells stronger than sin "What's this? Not that I don't trust ya, it's just that I don't trust ya".

Husk agrees sniffing the magically summoned drink with a puzzled look "This looks well mixed- you fuckin' rat. You know how to make drinks?"

Alastor nods taking a slow sip and lazily swirls the chilled glass in his hand "I know a few concoctions- this fine little stir is what you'd call a Sazerac. It's one of my favorites from home. Sugar and bitters in Rye Whiskey and a touch of absinthe- though I put in more than that. Try it- you won't be disappointed."

Angel and Husk eye the cocktails once more before raising their glasses and taking a good drink. Even the seasoned alcoholic cat demon coughs letting the sweet and very bold flavor sink into his system. The spider demon gags holding his throat and sets the burning drink down in-between his legs, thankfully his thigh high boots kept the temperature at bay "Holy shit- this drink is strong! Al-". His eyes go wide seeing Alastor already tipping the glass with the pair of clear ice cubes hitting his upper lip.

*1 point for Alastor. 0 for the rest.*

Angel's eyes widen in horror. That damn deer demon just drank that scorching poison like it was water in the time he and Husk finished choking down the first sip.

"Fuck." Is the very quietly uttered word of the winged cat demon staring at Alastor like he'd grown a second head. Alastor, of course, notices and chuckles crossing his legs at the ankles calmly-

"Are you surprised?"

Angel attempts another drink and scoffs at him "Obviously? I've never seen you drink more than a glass and it's never THAT fast!"

The Radio Demon grins setting the empty glass down on the side table, still smirking with a half-lidded expression "I only social drink around the hotel. Did you really assume I couldn't handle my liquor? My dear fellow, I'm my own inner demon that needs to quell itself with the devil's sauces from time to time just like the rest of you lushes..."

The tone used was almost offended, but Angel brushes it off as Alastor makes another round appear on the side tables with a showy wave of his hand-

"Here. These are on the sweeter side- more palatable perhaps for you two?"

Husk growls at that sarcastic comment and finishes the drink his has in one impatient gulp. This time the new drinks are in short fat-based martini glasses. Thinly sliced pineapple wedges decorate the side of the sunset colored cocktail.

*  
Alastor: 1  
Husk: 1  
Angel Dust: 0  
*

Alastor wastes no time starting to sip on the new drink watching outside the window with a bored expression with his cheek on his palm.

Angel exchanges the first strong drink for the more appealing one while lounging on his bag taking the entire side of seating of the cab. A testing dab of his tongue into the fruity drink, then he gladly downs it. It's very sweet with pineapple juice, vodka, and black raspberry liqueur. "I'll have to order these all the time now- what's it called?"

Alastor gives a more genuine smile still staring out the window at the passing busy city streets "I figured 'you' would like that- it's a Hollywood Martini."

Husk doesn't seem to care either way downing his in a few swallows "So it's as as fruity as he is? That's perfect."

*  
Alastor: 3  
Husk: 2  
Angel Dust: 1  
*  
(Now of course it's good to mention that Alastor has this score board up just to taunt his opponents)

Angel's eyes flick up to Alastor's side over his empty glass noticing where a small black board with an intricate red frame floating just above the man's shoulder and is tallying the drinking scores in glowing red lettering "wait- 3?"

The Radio Demon flashes his sharp teeth and lifts another practically dry glass up hooked between his thumb and forefinger while the previous one was held by his pinky "Three. You need another?"

Husk sits up from his corner growling out with an accusing red claw pointed at Alastor "Hey-Don't you start pullin' drinks just for yourself-Keep 'em comin'!"

"As you wish, my fine fellow" Alastor happily obliges snapping away the empties and replacing them with tall colorful drinks this time with tiny red umbrellas.

The ride alone being a good 20 minutes had the guys drinking one after the other of every delicious drink the smirking deer demon offered. There'd be a few hard rums and ales here and there that Alastor favored, but he also threw in tart fruity drinks and beers to keep it lively. (He'd never admit that he was making it more fair summoning things that the two other demons enjoyed. After all, what fun would that be?).


	3. The Giggles and Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor reveals something hilarious (if only to himself) and gets the Hazbin boys looking good for their night on the town.

Dirty crumbling Hell streets quickly get exchanged for freshly paved asphalt. Dingy buildings of the city slums are long gone having been torn down to make way for the glistening towers of glass and metal reaching to the devil's mark in the sky. The pristine limousine pulls up to the busy curb of what can only be the Magnate Belt.

*  
Alastor: 13  
Husk: 11  
Angel Dust: 9  
*

Husk had kept a steady pace with Alastor, but the way the grey skinned tyrant just sips away at any drink in his hand like it was nothing is a little unnerving even to the most hardened of drunkards. Angel however, is lagging behind picking and choosing which drinks he'll partake in. 'What can I say? I'm picky when it comes to my booze' was the best excuse he had when he turned down the darker liquors. Alastor didn't seem to mind that much, though none can say for sure as the mysterious demon always has a smile on his face.

Like any other group of seasoned drinkers would (Demon drinkers at that, so they can handle even more since liver failure isn't actually an option here), none of them even have a flush on their cheeks yet as they step out of the stylish luxury vehicle onto the bustling street. The demons here all look ready for a good night dressed in the most eye catching clothes they could afford-some of them being loaded, so you can only imagine the gaudy flashy threads they're sporting.

The Radio demon is out first causing a bit of a stir amongst the crowd (The ones that actually recognize him); some stopping in their tracks in silence and others hurrying off to their next destination. Alastor chuckles not at all bothered and instead taking joy in the fear "Now that's what I call a welcome~". He looks to his two companions coming out of the limousine after him, then himself with a sly look "But I must say, we don't really look the part, now do we".

Husk could give less than two shits fixing his hat between his ears while Angel looks down to his usual striped dress jacket, gloves, skirt, and long boots "Hey, this outfit is styling, Baby-unless you can do better?"

Alastor doesn't think twice before brandishing his cane once more out of thin air and swishing the mic over Angel's head, then bops the top of Husk's little top hat and between the now more flustered cat demon's wings "What can I say? I'm feelin' just jazzed about this wonderful evening we're going to have-(but rest assured, if I win, all these drinks and duds are coming out of the final bill~)

Now dressed in a hot pink leather blazer (BATHED IN RAINBOW GLITTER), matching pants, pastel pink dress shirt, knee high black boots and gloves, and a black rhinestone-covered bowtie, Angel nearly chokes at the last part Alastor said in his chipper sing-songy tube-radio voice "Did you say those drinks weren't jus' on you??? You Made 'em outta THIN AIR!"

Husk follows Angel's outrage now wearing an open dark ruby dress coat (Easily modified so his large similar colored wings are comfortable), cherry red tie with an intricate black feather design hangs down, black dress shirt, and comfortable black slacks "You MotherFUCKER- You were chargin' us the whole time!"

Alastor grins raising his hands in a defensive manner trying to keep himself from laughing too hard "I never said they came from thin air, my dear. I MADE all of those drinks, and the suits are tailored just for you!-So that puts you both at...." the now giggling demon twirls his finger under the floating tally board showing the opposite side also revealing their FINANCIAL round-up-

*  
Alastor: $0  
Husk: $266  
Angel Dust: $254  
*  
Angel and Husk both have to hold their jaws so they don't hit the floor "WHAT THE HELL" "WHY-HOW!?" "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A DIME ON YOURS!!!"

The Radio Demon loses it holding his sides as he tries to explain "I-HEHE-I MADE ALL THESE THINGS-WHY-HAHAAA-WOULD I BE STUPID ENOUGH TO -HAHAHAAA- CHARGE 'MYSELF'?!?" Alastor practically buckles down breaking a sweat cackling so hard at the two EXTREMELY unamused demons.

He does calm down in a moment with a few tears being flicked away "I-heh-I did however cut you fellas quite the deal on everything- $200 bucks is a real steal for custom-tailored suits! And I didn't even add the wheels to GET here~ That was my treat!"

Angel Dust has to pinch the bridge between his eyes to keep himself from punching the goofy bastard still getting his jollies out at their expense (literally). Husk is on that same topic with himself, but let's just say he's learned his lesson from attempting to even touch Alastor before and takes a deep breath "Okay, so-here's the deal. No More Drinks from YOU-We're gettin' em from the bars. NO MORE TRICKS, GOT IT, YOU GIDDY BITCH?!?"

The Radio Demon snorts giving the seething winged cat demon a few nods, still grinning wide in his amusement "Of course.... *drawn out exhale with the final laugh out of his system* That was priceless-well not for you two- ANYWHO~ Care to get a move on gentlemen? Can't win a bet standing here on the curb!" With that, Alastor turns on his heel to start strolling down the block looking for a good bar.

The others of course start to follow vowing to get the tall deer demon to rack up just as much of a bill seeing the floating score board just off from Alastor's shoulder-Now he's also gained an even more spiffy fashion change than the other two- He DOES save the best for himself strutting his stuff in a gold dusted cream colored suit, matching slacks, and hat between his little black antlers with burgundy, crimson and yellow accents wherever they can be peppered in. He even has a few flashy accessories he pulls off well: gold chain to his signature monocle, a bit of gold body glitter, dark red gloves and shoes with matching red tips and toes and gold soles (still showing off red deer prints), a black rose in his lapel, and an upgraded gold, red and white cane topped with a more elegant sculpted microphone out of gold.

Angel can't help but cover his dirty grin following just behind the deer demon- not just because Alastor looks EVEN MORE like a freakin' pimp in this outfit, but that he's actually pulling it off without even trying. Husk scoffs getting to Alastor's side "Ah I see how it is-So cuz you charged us less, you decide to show off somethin' even better?" Husk smirks jabbing Alastor in the shoulder pad "You don't say it, but you 'like' bein' the center of attention don't cha."

The look given to the offending finger daring to touch the Radio Demon is menacing to say the least. Still grinning, eyes blazing red and drooped in a superior fashion as a low growl wurrs out from the dangerous static sound "Care to lose that finger? I suggest keeping your paws to yourself..."

Husk shrinks into his collar and immediately puts his arm to his side. He still has his usual grumpy look, but there's some fear in his brown and mustard colored eyes. Angel interrupts the pair pointing between them with his two right arms to a crowded stairwell lit up in magenta and violet of a tall club blaring out loud upbeat thumps of the bass "GUYS-WE GOTTA GO THERE! THAT'S THE BEST PLACE IN TOWN!!!" Alastor, snapped immediately out of the prior stare-down with Husk, blinks looking the place over from top to bottom "It looks... fun? I dunno, I assumed we would be drinking, not dancing to... whatever that stomping electric noise is".

Angel looks heartbroken with his two still outstretched pointing arms sagging down "But...". He sticks out a pouty lip and gives the pair ahead of them the biggest puppy dog eyes a spider demon can muster. Alastor loses his smile for just a moment, before taking a breath and stepping into the street with his arms out in a joyful pose looking to the club and grinning wide again-

"Howabout we head in then? We'll drink to block out the noise for a while THEN we can head to a REAL bar after!"

The kinky spider squeals waving his fists happily close to his puffed out chest and skips down the curb and joins Alastor in the street "YES! You won't regret it! This place is AWESOME!" Husk smirks slinking down and following just shortly behind the other two with a quick flap of his massive wings-

"You pushover..."


	4. I hate clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radio Demon isn't fond of dance clubs... At all. And he's hangry.

The Bind & Grind, a very aptly named club on the Magnate Belt, is... ridiculous. Alastor couldn't help but bring his two companions here after the less than dignifying display Angel Dust had decided to pull on him. 'It wasn't sympathy, just to be clear here... It was pity. No one passed the age of 12 should do that... so... well. It's embarrassing.' THAT is his reasoning and he will stick to that until he's so drunk he can't recall what it was he was agitated about. 

The first straw was at the damn door. Demons were all packed ass-to-front trying to get into the place. A few folks pass by the three having been turned down. Alastor smirks holding his hands behind his back as he starts marching down the steps like he owns the place, royally pissing off a few demons in the process. One large demon doesn't care for the trio cutting and takes hold of Alastor's shoulder, rumpling the stiff fabric "Hey Asshole! You ain't special. Get back to the back of the Line!"

Husk and Angel already know what's coming and back the hell up to the door with the other actually sane demons. 

"Did you hear me Pecker head?!?" The demon roars splattering the back of the very still deer demon's head with saliva. The static haze slowly rises as the red haired monster of a man cracks his neck in a gut-wrenching 90 degree angle. "Take.... Your... Filthy.... Claws... Off......... My. New Suit.... Now."

Being twice Alastor's size didn't mean shit anymore. The hulking bull demon backs up clutching his hand to his chest like the cream colored fabric was lined with razors "Oh- woah- y-you... You're....."

"Pissed? Very...." The Radio Demon growls through the widest strained smile full of sharp canines. His eyes have shifted to flickering red dials in the shadows under his raised brows. 

It didn't take long for the rude demon to turn tail and stomp through the crowd to try getting away "RUN- IT'S THE GOD DAMN RADIO DEMON!!! AHHHHHHH". A lot of good that did with Alastor lifting him up off the concrete steps with ease gripping his thick neck and digging his pointed claws into his flesh. Alastor gives the bull demon one more glaring look and launches him into the opposite building across the street with one swift movement covering the street in glass and demon blood. 

He's... Probably fine.

Alastor clenches his teeth in a satisfied smirk and closes his eyes as he approaches the trembling bouncer "I assume they'll be no issue in me taking my colleagues inside?..." 

The doorman shakes his head practically grovelling at the dangerous demon's feet as he opens the door for them. Alastor gives him a smug look and leads Husk and Angel in taking a black handkerchief and wiping the hair on the back of his head.

The inside of the club is the most crowded, head pounding, and Ludacris place he'd ever stepped into. The lights are dim everywhere in the main area, but they flash and change in several different colors everywhere there is dancefloor. The dancing (if that's what they'd call it) is only two steps away from just plain fucking in public. There's plenty of that here too, but it's in little private curtained rooms off to the back of the club. Demons of all different varying levels of slutty wander the floors serving what look like watered down vodka with some cherry syrup and cheap drugs. Alastor curls his upper lip at the audacity of this place. He knows there's better stuff the higher you go in the club, but that's not the point. He sighs looking to Angel already right at home running off to go enjoy the services of others for once rather than the other way around. 

The club scene is really not Alastor's bag at all.... The poorly made cheap drinks alone are the second straw.

The Radio Demon sighs still at least half smiling, looking down to his equally disappointed feathered friend and wanders deeper into the crowded club to find some food and possibly good drinks. 

" 'This' is what they call The Best Place in Town?" Alastor asks trying to keep a good tone about him, and failing miserably. 

"Maybe if 'they' is just Angel. That lil' twink fits in here way better than a couple old souls like you an' me... and he's older than me!" Husk replies spotting a less occupied booth waaaaaay in the back on the third level where the drinks are expensive and much better quality. 

Alastor sighs looking up at the lazily floating tally board as they settle in on the opposite sides of the half circle booth "I suppose he's still in the game-even if the sauce down there is terrible and cheap..."

*  
Alastor: 13  
Husk: 11  
Angel Dust: 16 1/3  
(The drinks are so watered down they only count as a third of a drink)  
*

Husk reads the scores and raises a hand to the waitress "Then we better get back into it too." The tall deer demon agrees doing the same to get the attention of one of the busy girls better-he is taller AND has a way about him. By 'a way about him', that is, simply pulling one over with a few shadowy extremities. "Excuse me darling, could we get a few things for our table... please?" That please was pretty strained with how impatient Alastor is at the moment. 

No matter how polite his wording is, the tone used during the lengthy order could scare Lucifer himself. The poor frightened girl gets to scribbling down everything Alastor requests in an urgent rush-that is, to get the food and drinks and to GET the Hell away from him. 

Husk watches the waitress dash off to the elevator and laughs looking at the Radio Demon's crooked grin and less than proper slouch "Fuck, you must be hungry. That was a lot of food and you're pretty pissy, Tubes."

Alastor groans tapping his fingers to the wooden table top. "That nickname is grating and you know that- And yes- I'm starving. I've barely had a morsel since lunch."

"Don't cha think that was a bad idea there dumbass?" Husk prods giving Alastor a rare comforting half smile and taking a well wrapped cigar from the table's box and biting off the end. 

"I suppose so." The Radio Demon chuckles a bit and brightens up again with his old friend's rough way of trying to cheer him up. "Though I can think of a few times I've seen you less than chipper when you haven't eaten. Best to follow one's own advice. Here, allow me". Alastor partakes in a cigar as well and snaps to ignite a small floating red flame above his finger. 

Husk leans in to light the stogy in his teeth and laughs peering up to the calm expression back on his friend's face "You ain't gonna charge me for this too are ya?"

"Not for just a light. Though you understand that these are $50 dollars each right?"

The hair on Husk's back ridges out as his coughs on the strong aged tobacco. The cigar box very plainly reads "$50 a piece".

Alastor laughs setting his own cigar aflame "Let's see where we're at". With a push of his finger, the red trimmed little board flips around to show the financial tally- The amount... nearly makes the expensive cigar fall out of even Alastor's mouth.

*  
Alastor: $50  
Husk: $316  
Angel Dust: $53,802 (and rising)  
*

The board had been counting Angel's spending even from this far away from him, and whatever he's been doing is making the total skyrocket. Husk and Alastor give each other the same furious look. "That little Shit is gonna run up the damn deal into the hundred thousands by midnight!"

Alastor stays silent for a moment still propped up as if getting out of the booth to go strangle the irresponsible prick of a spider demon, then sits down with a confident expression "There's nothing to worry about. Let us focus on making our evening just as enjoyable~"

Husk opens his mouth flashing his teeth in his anger, but stops. Alastor has a very good point. If Angel is partying THAT hard, then he's sure to pass out and lose first, then his pleasures and poisons are all coming out of his pocket-and whatever the other two now smirking demons order as well.

Alastor wastes no time in standing from his seat and looks back to Husk offering his arm in a gentlemanly gesture "If our not so frugal friend can spend that much, then I'd say we deserve to splurge on something other than cheap bar food. Care to find something that'll really be worth it?"

Husk cocks an eyebrow to the polite demon's back and shakes his head batting the offered elbow down and joins him "Heh... I'll come with, but I'm not taking you by the arm like some floozy, yah weirdo".

Alastor flares a nostril at being touched (once again), but decides it's not worth the fuss as the pair head even further up the towering club building to find the most extravagant and expensive dining they can.


	5. Chica Cherry Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll call this half a chapter- Angel's antics while separated from the other Hazbin bois part 1. Meet the lovely Piers, my character that is absolutely delighted to meet Hell's very own kinky spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been hellashiously tedious to get the wording right. Ty for waiting everyone

Angel having split from the group has... gotten himself into a bit of a predicament. That's putting it lightly.

It started almost as soon as he left Alastor and Husk's company. The already famous pornstar turns heads as he steps onto the first level dance floor. He's tall, gorgeous, and dressed to impress. He loves this place to death and knows every nook and cranny. With a wink to the DJ, Angel Dust sets the stage for himself right in the middle of the crowd already pyning for him.

"You fellas ready for this? It ain't too often anybody gets to see this for FREE~"

"I Want You" by Savage Garden starts to play with the slow hiss of radio static (Not unlike one of Angel's associates' usual background noise he failed to bring with him onto the dance floor), a soft drum beat, then it begins strumming with guitars and bass.

'Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place  
Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings  
Take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola

The bedazzled spider demon lets his hips, head, and shoulders bring him into the groove of the tune before whipping his hair back and really gets into it. A very lucky lizard demon is randomly grabbed from the mosh pit of souls all dancing to the retro sounding melody.

'I don't need to try to explain  
I just hold on tight and If it happens again  
I may move so slightly to the arms  
And the lips and the face  
Of The Human Cannonball that  
I need to I want to-

'This guy can't keep his feet off my swade. Damn two-left footed moron.' Angel very swiftly ditches this partner in favor of a pair of more decent dancers. One being rather gruff and fluffy and the other slick, lanky and very interested in the kinky spider demon currently grabbing him by the waist as the music continues.

'Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you when  
I get to you-

'Those two weren't right either. Lil guy was tryin' his best to get my wallet without me noticing. Little shit-as if I can't feel someone reaching into my pockets... The tall one was cute, but he wasn't innocent either, trying to distract me.' With a stomp to the tall grease ball's clawed toes and a knee in the gut of the pickpocket, Angel changes his pace backing up into yet another demon that's quite interested in dancing with him. The yellow and black demon grins standing his soon-to-be dance partner up with a smooth dip and pull. 'That's the ticket-This one knows how to move and he's HOT'.

'Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out~

"Hey there, Gorgeous. You can really move. Wanna get some drinks after this?" The handsome demon shouts pulling Angel's hips close close as they dance in the middle of the dance floor. Angel looks the tall drink of water from his knee-high yellow boots, black and yellow striped leggings, stylish burned brown/black colored open overcoat with a mustard yellow lapel and two tails, black buttoned vest, collared shirt, to his wavy golden hair and two long horns ending in rounded sort of bulbs that go even higher than the top of HIS head- and he's almost 7 feet tall! The now very obviously insect-based demon swings the pair around the floor keeping to the music without even trying. 

His cute angled face with a pearly white shark-smirk, half-lidded emerald green irises in deep black eyes (gorgeous long lashes and the bright yellow eyeliner and same burnt brown as his coat make this look POP) in a sexy smolder comes in close to Angel's freckled cheek asking quietly in a deep voiced breathy purr "And maybe after that? In back? I'll stroke it how you like it~"

The majority of the song has already passed without Angel even realizing it. Dancing with a sexy man he'd actually be glad to go to town on for once is refreshing. The kinky spider demon grins feeling down the clearly chiseled sides of his eager dance partner and responds with a similar growl "You know it~ but everything's on me, kay, hot stuff? I've got a bet goin' on I'm plannin' on winning"

"Sounds good to me. I'm Piers by the way, and it's definitely a 'pleasure' to meet you-" he introduces himself with his striped fingers make their way to the tall white demon's back and side from their previous lewdly pawing to perform a final smooth spin and low dip ending with a quick kiss. 

Angel Dust and the handsome suitor now known as Piers head over to a crowded bar-top, both very easily charming their ways right to the best stools to sit at- the ones closest to the bartender. 

"Gimme something tall, fruity, and sexy like my friend here~" Piers purrs to the man and gives Angel a look that could melt butter. "Make that 2 of those, and keep 'em coming if they're tasty" Angel adds scooting close to drape himself on the yellow striped charmer's side. The bartender complies hooking a long clawed wing around a pair of glasses to get to work on the order. 

It turned out that Piers was actually very fun to talk to for a hottie- though that may have been the 22 drinks Angel's been pounding back. The wasp demon is just as dirty and lewd as he is, and with a kissable smart mouth to boot. 

Angel finally has a buzz going with how weak the sweet drinks are, and happily buys Piers and the rest of the first floor a round of drinks "Drinks on Me, FellAs!" The bar roars with drunken cheers as Angel plants a deep lustful kiss on Piers' smirking lips "It's all on Me, baby. There's no way my friends have already had thirty fuckin' drinks-You wanna go get wasted?"

"Oh Daddy~Fuck yeah-I thought you'd never ask!~" The already horny demon growls greedily grasping around Angel's thigh as he props him up on his lap.

Angel grins down at him "I could kiss you again for that- God you're so hot!" Piers smirks reaching up to take the back of the porn star's head and pull him closer "Do it then~". Angel takes the invitation with pleasure kicking a leg up and wrapping 4 of his arms all over the shorter man while the other demons happily enjoy his gracious round of drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Freshly spell-checked on the 30th of November 2019~ This is a work in progress. I'll post chapters when I get them all checked for spelling oopses.


End file.
